Searching for you
by Suzume Batchii Taichi
Summary: Howell Jenkins aka Howl Pendragon has some one that he adores deeply but when shes forced from his side he is just as determined to bring her back. He will even go far enough to have his heart eaten out by a Fallen Star. This is his 100 year Journey. Without his heart will he even be able to feel love by then? Slight AU. Requests/Ideas are Welcome for future events
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Authors note: Oh my Lord Sesshomaru I'm so sorry for every thing this is the first chapter I had meant to post but I was unable. Gomenasai!

Disclaimer: **ALL** rights go to the owners!

* * *

_100 Years ago_

Within a corridor of odd clocks, and clogs. Chimes and ticks echoed as two pre-adolescence of twelve year olds chase one another laughing and smiling.

The girl had hair of Raven feather to her knees, eyes of the sea, and crème skin.

The boy had hair of pure Midnight that reached just before his shoulders, his eyes a royal blue, he was a pale ivory.

He grabbed the back of her shirt she let out a surprisedsqueak, he chuckled at her expense. She pause in step, his arms encircled her waist he barred his face in the crook of her neck. She clenched his hands in hers the other was tangled in his hair. Looking up his eyes stared into her's and her's to his.

"Miss Walker! Mister Jenkins! Enough of this in appropriate contact! That is not what you do." They look up in slight surprise. They were greeted with the sight of a brown haired woman her gray eyes watched them disapprovingly.

"Madame Suliman." They said, nodding their heads in knowledgement, they did not however separate the boy 'Jenkins' tightened his grip around the girl 'Walker's' waist. And she her grip on his hand grew tighter. Madame Suliman narrowed her eyes farther. "Separate Immediately!" With a wave of her hand they were forced apart. "Return to your rooms." She stated curtly.

They were forced by the spell to nod and do so. Once to their rooms the door closes and locked. Both were upset at this, they dressed in their nightwear. He wore a long cotton nightgown and slippers. She wore a white negligée and slippers; they dove under their pillows and blankets and pulled out odd pentagram keys.

They placed the keys in the slot between the window doors and turned. White lights gleamed, and the windows opened. They were greeted with the sight of a long hall made of old toys, knick knacks, marionette, puppets, lost items, charms and many other random finds. They looked around wondering around for the other. They met up half way down the hall.

"Kagome!" He exclaimed.

"Howell!" She shouted.

They paused, and then broke out in laugher. Smiling they took the others hand and walked down the make shift Dimensional Hallway.

"Madame Suliman is really too strict!" Said Howell nose in the air puffing out his chest. "Ehm.' Miss Walker! Mister Jenkins! Enough of this in appropriate contact! That is not what you do~.'" He mimicked in a high-pitched voice adding a whine to his words.

Kagome laughed. "'Separate Immediately!'" Joining his fun. He smiled at her. "'Return to your rooms!'" They mimicked in unison. "Its not like we did any thing wrong. Was so bad about embracing?" She asked him. He shrugged.

"Maybe she's jealous? After all no one wants to touch her, not even with an Eight yard javelin." She giggled behind her hand. "Surely you Jest?" She smiled. "No but, I do suppose we could Joust?" They laughed. "She makes it seem like we were kissing or something actually 'inappropriate' though!" Kagome huffed making an odd face, to which Howell noticed. Howell stopped walking Kagome notice when she felt her arm jerk back. She turned to face him, his head was side cast his hair blocking his eyes.

"Howell?" She asked. "…?" He mumbled. "I can't hear you speak up a bit." He looked to her. "If we did kiss …would you find it disturbing?" She blinked at him and shrugged. "Well I've never kissed anyone before. Have you?" He shook his head no. "But would you? … Dislike it I mean...?" She made a face of uncertainty. "Hmm? I doubt it." He gave a smile, on his cheeks a pink twinge. "If that's the case then I can be your first kiss?" She blinked, slightly embarrassed but she nodded. He closed the space between them. He gave her a small peck on the lips. Then another but held it longer. Then another and another, till they were holding one long kiss.

A breeze passed threw the hall effectively separating them the chimes tinged, and the paper windmills spun. They shielded their eyes from their hair with their hands. Once the winds passed, the stood there the looked at one another and made amused faces. They nodded and headed back to their portal doors.

"Goodnight Howell!" Kagome called.

"Goodnight Kagome!" He called in return.

They got into their respected rooms for the night. Both spent a considerable amount of time thinking about what had happened. Howell brought his hand to his mouth. He let his hand drop with a satisfied smile plaster on his face. "That was awesome!" He exclaimed into his pillow. Never expecting what was to come the next morning.

—Next Day—

Howell and Kagome walked to their next lesson chatting all the while. When a woman with ginger blonde hair and grass green eyes, interrupted. "Madam Penstemmon." They bowed to the King's Royal Sorceress. Ready to walk away she stops them. "Miss Walker. I'd like a moment with you, if you would." She regarded kindly. Kagome looked skeptical she turned to Howell who had nodded. She walked off with the women. Casting Howell a look that he had missed as he turned heading to his next lesson.

—Hours Later—

Howell was worried he had not seen Hide nor Hair of Kagome since running into Madam Penstemmon that morning. Even after classes Ended. When he got to his room he pulled out his key and made the portal. "Kagome?" He called out walking down the distorted hall. He made it to the end of the hall now he was worried. He used his key to open her portal. "Kagome!" He called rushing into her room. There he spotted her looking up at him with a tear stained face her knees to her chest her eyes red and heartbroken. "Howell...!" She jumped into his arms and sobbed loudly.

"Kagome! What happened?" She sniffed. "Ma...am Pen…mon is a...dopt...ing me...!" She mumbled brokenly but her understood perfectly. He looked at her startled. "What! No! No! It can't be NO!" Tears weld up in his eyes too; the King's Royal Sorceress was adopting her. She would be leaving and wizards and witches involved directly with the crown were almost always turned into Monsters and tools for War. She could died! He was... losing her he couldn't handle that! They cried together. It just wasn't fair!

—3 Month After—

She has been gone for a long time. She had left before morning came that day, they had taken her. It took him months to work the courage to enter her room again he didn't want to face the truth. When he did he found her room empty of her essence.

The floor usually pilled high with her books and paper was barren only the standard carpet and furniture.

The bed, which was usually decorated with her obnoxiously pink quilt, was only a white-sheeted mattress.

And lastly the walls which use to contain pictures of themselves and sky maps of constellations were gone not even a dust imprint.

In the empty room he found a box and note on the otherwise bare desk by her former bed. What the box contained was a beautiful blue tear shaped gem on a thin gold chain. He immediately placed it around his neck and hide it under his shirt, he would not risk it being taken. He picked up the note it read:

_|Howell,  
I want to stay by you, this is no choice of mine. I'm sorry, for this and everything I swear on my magic and my heart that I will find you again. It would be way too selfish to ask you to just stay and wait so do as you please, and travel where you wish. I will find you! Absolutely! In the box is a charm the gem is a connection to mine it will fade when I do. Don't lose it!  
WYSIWYG. Kagome H. Walker|_

He hadn't realized he was crying. "This isn't goodbye... we... we will met again. If it seems you can't find me…" Howell's hand crunched the note without notice. "...Then I'll find you!" With this decision the fates of many were also decided.

* * *

**Authors Note:** WYSIWYG - its a real word it means [W(hat) Y(ou) S(ee) I(s) W(hat) Y(ou) G(et)] isn't it cool?


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my sketchbook and weirdness.

* * *

_Chapter 1 ~ Breaking Routine_

In a benumbed daze Howell walked the path to the familiar hallway. His royal blue eyes, staring blankly at thoughs he pasted. Most streaked away, others sneared at the sully boy.

Once again he was making his way to the girls dormitory. Madame Suliman had no qualms of him doing so because he was no bother. He did nothing that had to do with the girls. He always just visited that one empty room.

As he opened the door he was painfully aware that no matter how many times he opened the door she, just would not be there. Over the course of the year it had been a habit to try and make it seem like a dream.

His heart felt so twisted and in a Disarray. At first it hurt. Then it clencked. It burned and it would ake. He couldnt take it after a while so he barried it under determination to get her back.

But than doubt and panic surfaced. He pleaded to every holy god for it to be a lie, or just a dream. When all of that was barried he hadnt a clue what to do. 'It pathetic... I dont even know where to start looking or how to find her! I'm not strong enough to take on the crown yet either!' He growled as anger ran its course.

/Flashback/

_"I want to be the next Witch of Walker! Just like my mother was!" She said bouncing merrily on his bed, he joined her. Lacing their fingers together they bounced in sync. "What 'bout you Howell?" He pulled her close and flopped on to the bed, dragging her with him. She shrieked on the way down._

_"Isn't it odvious?" He said standing from the bed. With a wave of his hand he was dressed as an Aristocrat. "I'm going to be the ever dashing Wizard Jenkins! Master of Magic! Prince of Power! The Handsome Howell! Im going to make that old fart Merlin look like a poppy plant in comparison."_

_She raised a brow. "Oh is that so? Well good luck. Hope you remember little old me when your oh so Powerful." She stuck her toungue out at him. "What do you mean? You'll be right beside me when I do! You'll always be beside me." He stated simply._

_She raised a brow. "Oh is that so? Then what will I be to you at that time?" She was teasing, and he knew it, but his cheeks still colored. "Well," he coughed into his fist, pulling off his conjured top hat. On one knee he looked to her. "You will be naturally 'Witch of Walker'," She smirked in pride missing the glint in his eye._

_"And to me you will be my..." She looked at him curiously. "Familiar!" He smirked as she looked confused. Obviously looking for which meaning of 'Familiar' he meant. "Wait do you mean...?"_

_"You'll be my Familiar, from adulthood on. You'll need the practice with your magics currently as it is." She was peeved that he was insulting her magic. "Well one of us has to be good at something other than magic! You've given no complaints about the products of my Alchemy previously!" She huffed throwing his own pillow at him._

_It hit him square in the face, he laughed it off. "That's precisely why I want you as my familiar! Who else could have made the portal keys?" He winked. She pouted blushing slightly._

_"Will you be my familiar?" He asked with big watery royal blue eyes daring her to say no. She sighed dramatically. "Looks like I haven't a choice," She smiled. "Sure I'll be your Familiar."_

_He tacked her in a hug, she retaliated by tickling his sides. His charm failing, he was far more vulnerable with his pajamas._

_They rolled around laughing for hours._

/End Flashback/

He left her room. Journeying back to his own. Once he was, he used his key and opened a door to his last safe haven. The cottage that was once his uncle's, which was long since forfeited to him for a place to practice his magics.

He curled into himself on the cot by the window. Just how long had he been sitting there thinking of what was? How was he suppose to do anything? He wasn't strong enough to take on adult wizards. He suddenly saw a gleam in the sky. Looking up he saw ...a Meteor Shower!

His head perked up. Kagome had mentioned them.

"Shooting Stars! They grate wishes if you save them from death, if you make sure they don't hit the ground." She said pointing to the illustration from one of her books, a large grin on her face. "What would you wish for Howell?"

"I'd wish for-"

'Kagome!' He thought dashing out the cottage. There's a price to pay for the wish, and he knew it. Looking to the sky he watched as they danced on air, they all came blazing against the earth trying to sustain themselves. Before he realized it on landed in his palms. It sparked brightly, mesmerizingly. "You've protected me." Howell nodded. "You want to survive, I can help you. You can live like we humans do, would you agree?"

The star sparked a bit dimmer and gave Howell a breathy 'Yes'.

He shut his eyes, swallowing it whole. It went down his throat, but he then felt the sensation of his chest being on fire. The fire seemed to move and grow. He grabbed at his chest, it started to feel lighter and hollow. In his palms was a teardrop shaped flame, it pulsed and beat in a familiar rhyme.

"Do you know what you've done?" The flame called. Howell was surprised but didn't show it. "You just saved a Fire Demon, swallowed a Falling Star, made a covenant me, and sold your Heart." It said when he didn't reply.

"You have a either a strong will, or stupidity for miles." The flame grew eyes and and a mouth, staring up at Howell.

"I know what I've done, it wasn't just a whim. I'm not stupid. I, Howell Jenkins needs your strength to fulfill my wish." He told the flame. It chuckled a bit. "You've got guts, kid. I'm glad to have one of them." It joked.

"If we'll be tossing out names, I am Calcifer."

* * *

Author's Note: So I'm almost completely on track again forgive me! I didn't mean for it to take so long my brain left after that first post and I didn't know what else to put. I have the time line but it has no specific 'scenes'. I repeat I'm so sorry! I refuse to abandon them, or my readers thank you all so very much! Everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, followed ect. Thank you so very very much.


End file.
